


Schlatbur Oneshots

by Neerg



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gay, M/M, Schlatt - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: I do Smut or Fluff and I'm taking requests so feel free to comment a suggestion chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on wattpad 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1010438628-random-schlattbur-onshots-requests-open-requests

Always at the beginning 

Duh

I will do maybe smut but prob just lemon. And mostly fluff shots :)

Request Box :


	2. Ahoy (fluff)

"AHOY BITCHES WE ARE SETTING SAIL!"

The boat rocked and drifted through the sea and Schlatt, Wilbur and some others waved at there family as they set off. A scared Fundy hugged the pole to keep from falling which wouldn't happen even if he did let go. 

Ranboo walked over and hugged his friend to calm him down. 

"Awwww!" Aren't children just so adorable." Squealed Wilbur. Schlatt sulked and rolled his eyes. "Looks gross." 

"Oh Schlatt stop being such a downer." Said Wilbur nudging Schlatt in the shoulder. 

Then Wilbur came up with an idea. He grabbed Schlatt and hugged him. A muffled screech would be heard through his sweater. 

"OI! IM BEING SUFFOCATED SOMEBODY HELP!" Could be heard. Wilbur smiled and softened his grip. Schlatt glared up at Hume but never failed to hug back. 

"Ooo la la what do we have here?" Snarled Dream. Schlatt instantly broke away blushing in embarrassment. "Hush up Dream." Snarled Schlatt.

"Or what? Will your boyfriend kill me? Oh wait, your both already dead!" Said Dream loudly. Schlatt was about to defend again when Wilbur spoke. 

"Hey Dream?"

"What," Dream said between laughs.

"I'm sorry about your- unfortunate home planning Technoblade told me." Said Wilbur calm and collected as ever. 

Dream stopped laughing, confused.

"You know. You don't have to hide it, being homeless isn't that bad." Said Wilbur snickering evilly. After blowing up L,manburg and loosing half his memory he still could pull of a sick and psychotic joke.

"What! I'm not homeless! I'm going to kill technoblade!" 

"Ohhh look he's in denial..!" Says Schlatt laughing along. Dreams face was now pure anger and he pulled his mask back down I embarrassment and to the steps George was sleeping on. 

"Well, Schlatt can I get a thank you?" Smirked Wilbur floating around Schlatt in a teasing Manor.

"Nah my line would have been way better." He says and Wilbur stops swirling in confusion. "What was your line?" Asked Wilbur.

"At least my boyfriend didn't sleep through a war and probably there sex." Smirked Schlatt andWilbur turned bright red. 

Clay was still trying to wake George up but every time her tried George would roll the other way.

"W-well I'm glad you didn't say that." Mumbled Wilbur, embarrassed. "Real question though did George sleep through there fist time having sex?" Asked Wilbur. The continues to stare at Dream curiously as he kissed George making him wake up and slap Dream while screaming. 

"Yup." They said in sink and started laughing.


	3. Drowned (lemon)

Water fills my lungs and I can't breathe. I wallow my hands in the air aching searching for something to grab onto. There isn't anything in sight and a shark is coming his way. He try's to scream but the sharks teeth seem to be getting larger as it races for him. 

Giving up he hopes for a painful death. Everything turns upside down and the world turns black as he sees the shark open its mouth just feet away from him now. Before he goes unconscious he feels slimy hands push his out of the way and a green blob getting eaten by the shark.

I cough and sputter gasping for air. Seaweed is stuck to every inch of my clothing and a green male with horns hovers over me. 

I shriek and jump back causing his to do the same. He has Finns and gills that cover his body, dark almost black messy hair and sprouted horns that cover the sides of his face. He crawls towards me again. I realize he has a long tail to match with his aqua skin. 

"I think squid ward just saved me from a shark." I mumble un-believingly. The male chuckles and helps me up. "I even got your hat to!" He says in a very shrill voice." He flips his tail happily and it's actually pretty cute. 

Wait no- I'm not falling for squid ward. 

"H-how did you survive?" I ask and he giggles more high pitch cute soundscape

"Dude! Glad you asked! Nobody ever asks me about myself and now somebody does! AMAZING!" He shrieks and I have to cover my ears. 

"Can you tone it down with the shrieking?" I say and he scoots closer taking my hands from my ears and pressing his head to mine. He stairs into my eyes. I feel my face heat up but he is unbothered. 

"Like this." He says in a extremely deepy voice. I shriek and push his off instantly. He starts laughing in a high pitched tone again. "I can mimics everyone's voice around me." He states proudly.

"I can't believe somebody with that deep a voice exists." I mumble shakily.

He crawls back over to me and bites his lip laying his head in my lap as I rest myself against a rock. 

"You know your pretty hot." He giggles. "And your pretty cute." I shoot back a sudden courage in my voice. He shift his head a bit making me grunt in pleasure. His head is directly positioned on my-

"Humans like it when stuff touches right here right?" He says and continues to shift up and down nodding his head slightly on my dick. I can feel myself harden through my pants and I cover my mouth to cover the embarrassing noises.

"Fuck yes." I whisper and he stops. 

I stare into his lustful eyes. He rolls over to face me and out chest our touching. And his breath that smells delightedly of fresh mint is all I smell. "Kiss me." He whispers this time in a raspy soft voice. His cute endearing eyes stare at my lips hungrily. I softly press my lips to his.

He grunts softly but soon gets the hang of kissing me back. His soft tase filling me up and his cute huffs of frustration every time he gets movement wrong are to precious. 

I bite his lip asking for entrance and he denies smirking against my lips. Little does he know I have more experience with this and I pull away leaning down to bite and kiss his neck making his moan softly. I shift slightly making his scales brush against my lap. 

I pull away smirking. "We will finish this another day." I say standing up and pulling myself off the rock. I leave him dumbfounded there and walk my way above the rocks and too my castle in the distance.


	4. "Say all the things you never say" (angst)

He hang up on me again. 

My phone vibrates in my pocket but I ignore it because it's not him.

After my online boyfriends rise to the top he left me here. He said he would stay in contact but we all know how that goes. You say you will stay in contact and the next thing you know he posts a picture of his feed thinking you won't see. 

I remember imagining when he came to me. When he sent me cute photos and stuff to make my day. I imagined him giving me in a tight embrace like he used too and let me know how much that he regretted leaving. I wanted him to whisper soothing words in my ear and make life better. 

Despite everything I would never take him back. As soon as our fates intertwined I knew we were meant to be. But sometimes it's not quite what it seems. Sometimes love is a flower that never wilts and on the one day you expect it to stand strong it crumbles and dies leaving you there dumbfounded. 

I would tell my friends I was fine, without his company. That he would never fill the whole that burgers do! Jokes cover up my anxiety and sarcasm lines. People are so blind, they can't see the emotions in front of there faces. 

"I need space". Oh please, like your every going to come back after that one.

I feel hot tears pool in my eyes as I look back at a photo I forgot to delete. He stares at the girl who wanted to take the picture with us in the first place and I sit on the end un-wanted. Did he ever love me? Maybe he used me as a stepping stone. All the theory's hurt my mind so I throw my phone at the wall. 

It's been a two years Schlatt get over it

I get up and go outside. The cool fall air fills my lungs with more peace than inside. He is obviously over me so who says I can't get over him. 

I message a friend. 

Schlatt : I've decided to some to the Party 

Conner : okay cool see you there dude

I close my phone and walk out of the house after putting on decent clothing and walking out the door. 

(Uh It's 2:09 am I'm going to bed write the rest tomorrow.)

(Okay back lol) 

I walk into the party and I can smell the toxic waste from just one breath. There is obviously drugs here. Just what I need. 

I walk over to the guy who seems to be "the guy". He looks me up and down and rolls his eyes. "What." He says in an extremely deep voice.

I order what I want and he pulls it out. I pay for it and leave him talking with some other guy who looks way to innocent to be at this party, who is wearing a green scarf. 

( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) guess who they are. No it's not veggie and grape juice)

The night is cold but that doesn't stop me from sitting on the back porch. The moon light shadowed my face as a group of two guys talked beside me on the bench. So much for finding somebody. 

I took a small match from my case and started to light it when the guy looked over and smacked it from my hands. I was stunned for a second and then confused, but that confusion became anger. 

"What's your problem!" I hissed at him. "Nothing I'm just trying to stop you from ruining your future with drugs." He hissed back. We stared at each other angrily until his gaze softened. "You know, your to cute to be doing drugs." 

"And your to much of a jackass to be telling me what to do." I growled at him. Though he continued to flirt with me, "Sweet heart have some respect, I mean you can't go calling everybody around here." He said tilting his head to the side in a creepy sort of manor. He had brown dazzling hair that looked perfect without him even trying and he wore a beeny and ripped clothes. 

"U-uh.." I stammered not knowing how to answer such a comment. "Here take my number, you might need it." He says casually. What does he mean by that? I thought as he got up slipping the card into my hand. The guy behind him looked tired and annoyed with his actions and had pink stringy hair. 

He kissed me on the fire head and left me there like a dumbfounded toddler. My face tingled from where his lips touched and I rubbed my head in disgust though for some reason my face was hit and my stomach was sick with butterflies. I'm pretty sure it illegal to feel this way after meeting a creepy guy at a lame party but here I am, with some hot guys phone number in my hand. What do I do?


	5. Wilbur the baking boy (fluff)

Get the pasta in the stove and... wait. 

"WILBUR HELP HELP!!"

"I'm coming Schlatt- j-just hold on!" 

"Oh my god Wilbur it's coming for me AHHHHH!" 

Schlatt hysterically screamed at what ever he was dealing with as I tryed taking out the pasta form the oven. I forgot you boil pasta, not roast. 

I grasped it quickly a hot sensation bringing its self to my finger tips, unpleasantly burning my hands making my shriek and throw the boil onto the counter. More loud screams could be heard from the counter area of the shop. 

I raced in to see Schlatt fighting a roach with a cookie. Well to the roach he was leading him on with the cookie. "Schlatt you can't fight a roach with a cookie!" I said from behind him. I pushed the cookie from his hands and quickly scooped him up. "Oh my god, Wilbur", he managed between breaths. He clung to my tightly still shaking. "Wilbur, I almost died." He said and I laughed. The roach was long gone and the customers in store were laughing there heads of or trying not too. 

"Don't say you do" played in the background as I frantically apologized to the customers. Schlatt refused to take orders so we switched jobs and I told him how to cook the pasta. Along with my other co-worker Qaukity who was the master chef and the the only thing that would save our ass's from being fired now. 

I stood behind the counter until a group of giggling girls with lots of different fake jewelry on came up to the counter. The girl with tan skin waves the girl with greenish blond hair to say something. 

"U-um hi." She says glancing at her friend every few minutes. "Hello do you need something I ask. Her friend can't seem to hold in her laughter and the blonde one punches her in the shoulder playfully. I watch this unfold awkwardly until she hands me her card to pay. I swipe it and say to the total. Schlatt is not fighting with pizza rollers with qaukity saying things like "ON GAURD!" As they wait for the food to cook. "Such children," I mumble laughing to myself.

The blond girl stares at me for as bit as I wait for her to leave. She nervously placed a folded piece of paper on the counter. Schlatt suds let took it and hissed at the girl like a cat scaring off it's Predator. "Schlatt give it back!" I say trying to snatch it away from him but he doges and I see his eyes full with tears. He sniffles and says, "but your MY boyfriend and your always letting girls give you your phone number. 

My eyes widened. "And you know what, i won't have it anymore IM GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH IF I HAVE TO DO IT WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" 

His tears instantly vanished and the girls shrieked running out of the restaurant.

"HAHAHAH THATS WHAT I THOUGHT HOES!" He yelled after them laughing form behind the counter maliciously. 

I was at loss for words. He turned to my innocently, with his pure kind look. "Your all mine!" He said hugging my waist and I was still at loss for words. "Schlatt." I mumbled. He mumbled something into my chest the was incoherent. 

I assumed it was a yes and continued. "Read this paper." I said glaring down at him. I handed him the paper and he looked at me confused. 

He opened the paperer and read aloud "ur gay lol". 

"It was a prank" I explained. 

He laughed nervously. "Um- sorry?" He said and my face softened. It's not every day you get Schlatt, the one and only to say sorry. 

I grin and laugh. "Come here cuddle bug I'm not mad." I say and scoop him in for a hug. Hugs are what Schlatt adores best. He can be an evil demon and a drama queen but is always cuddly and cute around me. 

He squeezed back until I feel him tense up in my arms. 

"Wilbur don't move." He says and I freeze up too. "W-what is it?" I say desperately. He grabs a cookie from the stand and screams hitting the roach on my back onto the wall behind us.

"AHHH NOW RUN!" He says and just because my adrenaline is running high and I feel like I might pass out.

I run with him and Qaukty hits us over the head with baguettes surprised.


	6. Bebe on doorstep ( fluff and angst)

Give me ideas or I won't subscribe to technoblade 

Also I'm not emo- AGHH THE SUN IT BURNS

"Is that some kind of worm?" 

"No Schlatt it's not a fucking worm!"

"I swear this is some Harry Potter shit." 

"Tommy weren't you just leaving?" 

Schlatt, Tommy and Wilbur bend over to look at the small bundle and fur and skin. The creature looked almost inhumanely. It had large ears sticking out and a small red tail. 

"Not my fault some woman put a baby fox alien on your doorstep and jumped into the water." Mumbled Tommy somewhat aggressively. Tommy had been order by Philza to help Me and Schlatt move into our new apartment. And he was not enjoying it.

Wilbur hoisted up the creature wrapped in a blanket it nuzzled his nose into his chest which Wilbur found absolutely adorable. A small card feel onto the floor and Schlatt picked it up. I though, the better one at reading, took it from him and positioned the baby in Schlatt arms before he could react. Schlatt stood motionless afraid of waking or disturbing it.

I read the letter carefully my thought turning dark the more I read.

Dear Wilbur 

Your fucker. You got me pregnant. Well kinda my fault ngl but still hate you, I'm an accountant now and don't have time for this cute adorable thing we some how made. I think it is best you take it because it seems you have a nice life and a sweet husband. Still hate you, but grudges don't last that long. Treat our son right or I swear to god I will come back and blow ion your house. 

Sincerely, Liszt the Salmon

The words were all scribbled messily and hard to read. I saw Schlatt still somehow managing the baby who had woke up of its own accord and was thrashing its tail at him. The thing in Schlatt arms giggled happily as it tried hitting Schlatt with its tail. Quickly Schlatt saw me looking, and places the baby in my arms causing the note to drop onto the ground and into the muddy puddles. It disintegrated almost immediately and all the pain that was in that letter seconds ago was gone.

I felt free, but not free. Should I tell Schlatt? Would he understand? To my knowledge Schlatt tends to not think rationally and jump to conclusions. But that may just be the act he puts on, he can be really sweet sometimes. Like how he held the baby with such care though he has no other younger siblings he could have possibly learned from. 

"Schlatt there's something I need to tell you." I say strongly, but my confidence fails when Schlatt soft brown eyes meet mine. Tommy turns from searching from his keys too. He eyes is like we're weirdos and goes into the house to look leaving me and Schlatt on the pavement, the small shielded thing above us the only thing keeping us from the hard raindrops impaling the ground. 

(Wait-)

"W-what is it Wilbur." He asks with a gleam in his eyes J can't quite place my finger on. 

"U-um I the t-the paper s-s-said-" he cut me off pressing his lips to mine gently. He wraps his arms around me and the soft breathing on me almost wipes my mind of problem. He always knows how to calm me. "What is it babe?" He smiles sweetly. I feel the small child in my hands wiggle happily and I can't bring myself to do it. "The card- it said- h-his name was-" I look to the last box on the side wall now cover in water. The words fun are scribbled across it. "Fun-dy!" 

He looks to the box I was looking at but before he can look I bring him into another tender kiss. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this in front of a child." 

"No we shouldn't." I laugh.


	7. Bebe on the doorstep part two (lemon)

Schlatt snuggles into me his soft snores lulling me to sleep. If only it was that easy.

"Babe, baby- wake up the baby.."

"Leave it to die." He grumbled not even, opening his eyes. I sighed getting up and untangling myself from him. He still clung to me and got up though running his eyes that had dark circles under them. 

I walked to the little nesting bed we made for Fundy to see him laying on his back on the floor. 

"We should probably look for a crib tomorrow." "Agreed".

I pick up Fundy in my arms rocking him softly but he refuses to stop crying. Schlatt turns on the light and makes a small bagel and cream cheese while I desperately try and calm down the baby. "Shhhh. It's alright, it's-" Nothing seems to be working. Schlatt shoves the bagel in my mouth making me choke at first but then takes the baby from my arms.

"Hey- what are you?" Fundy giggled and snuggled into him flicking its tail into Schlatt face before falling back to sleep in less that a minute. "How did you!?" He grins at me, 

"Thats a secret." He smirks placing the baby back into its small hamper. He walks sort of cat-like into the living room and out of the kitchen smugly. 

I pull him in by the waist and he turns around surprised. I playfully kiss his face and he starts to giggle. "Wilbur!"

I place my lips to his slowly backing him against the wall. It's a tender kiss that easily turns into a bit more than anticipated. I hear him groan softly as we slowly go down the wall so I'm straddling him against it on the floor. I bite his lip asking for an entrance that his willingly gives. We haven't had this since the baby and it sure had its effect on Schlatt, before this he would have never let me have such control over him. 

I pull away out of breath, when I look at him he's already asleep. "Really?" I grumble aloud. Then I see Fundy wide eyes and peeking from behind the couch.

Shit.

"Fundy! What are you doing up!" I say nervously and just loud enough to startle him. 

"I cun did slep too eyes rar gress." He looks annoyed so I assume he said something like "you guys are too loud or didn't put me to sleep." 

(If somebody can translate what he actually said I will draw this whole thing 😂)

I scoop him and my husband up. Fundy wines and struggles out of my grip crawling off. "Fundy! Come back! Please!" 

Fundy peers over at me again from beside my bedroom door frame and I realize what he wants. I sigh and drag Schlatt into the bed with Fundy crawling behind me happily. Our room was more of a forbidden thing so Fundy looked around it a if it was new and exiting territory. "Come here little man." I say smiling and picking Fundy up. 

I place him in bed with Schlatt who is snoring loudly like always. Fundy snuggles into Schlatt warmth and flips him tail a bit before closing his eyes. "You little prick." I roll my eyes at Fundys behavior. Of course now he's sleeping with us he falls asleep with no trouble. I crawl into bad with them. 

Officially the last one to go to bed I wrap my arms around them both and whisper, "goodnight babe, goodnight son." Before drifting off


	8. Fire (angst)

The path was dusty but it didn't stop Wilbur from shifting into the small cramped space between the ceiling and floor. It was a boxed in tunnel and based on his height it wasn't an easy trip. But Wilbur did not seem to ever mind, for a prize lay at the end of this tunnel. A prize that only he, and he alone knew of. I prize, that would forsaken L,manburg. Forever.

"We're free!" Tubbo and Tommy excitedly clinked glasses next to me, it's not like they could see me but it is what it is. I sat on the bench in the tavern. Everybody around me cheered in unison that Dream was gone. I felt somebody sit next to me but didn't bother looking over because I was invisible. Then I realized, who would leave just enough room to sit next to me if they can't see me. 

"Hey Schlatt~" 

"Hello Will." I reply unemotionally. Wilbur, the guy I've been stuck with for eternity. Not really better than hell but not worse. Maybe Qaukity will finally get his idea of bringing me back stuck in his brain so I can finally leave. 

"Are you ready?" He asks but I refuse to look at him. "For what." 

"A surprise!" He snickers. Honestly I prefer ghostbur over this crazed maniac. Wait- no take that back-

"You really prefer. HIM! Over me!?" Say Wilbur and I groan in annoyance. "Can you not read my thoughts!" I growl at him and he chuckles. "You do it too me so why is it I can't do it to you?" He replies slyly. I roll my eyes. Becaus I'm stuck with this annoying piece of shit I have to make sure he can't read my mind. When it weakens he can easily dip into it. 

"Come on Schlatt, just come with me, I promise it will be fun." He says grinning widely. I sigh and unwillingly take his hand. 

We walk out of the tavern and onto a pathway that arches into the forest. I feel my face grow hot as I see we are still holding hands but he doesn't seem to notice. The leaves crunch below our feet but don't dare make any sound. 

We reached a tree that had lights hung up and two empty swings that looked, almost encouraging you to sit on it. 

He plucked a bottle from his coat and sprayed syrupy liquid on me before I could say anything. I yelped and he laughed as if it was some kind of sick joke. 

"What the fuck." I say coldly to him. "Don't be such a pussy, here." He sprays the liquid over himself. It's not syrup for sure though because it smells like ash. 

He motions to the swing which I step towards tentatively. "This isn't a trick is it?" I ask cautiously. Wilbur giggles cutely before picking me up and putting me on the swing. I clung to the metal chains and Wilbur gave me a push before hopping on the one next to me. 

"Well Schlat, how is it?" 

"How is what." 

"How's the view." 

"What vei-"

He point forward to the trees shadowy and narrow that surround our sides. Lights struggle to cling fro the stiff branches of the trees while they spell out "I Love you." I see the L has a few lightbulbs turned off but I over look it to be extra bulbs.

I feel my face heat up as he looks at me questioning, yearning for my answer. "I-I." He leans closer and I stop fiddling with the medal chains. I let his hot breath edge slowly onto my skin. His lips press to mine before I can answer. They taste of blueberry and his sent overwhelms my smell. It's no doubt difficult to kiss on the swings but Wilbur makes it feel like heaven. 

I feel a burn from the inside. Until it's not from the inside anymore. My whole body is overwhelmed in heat. 

I'm on fire. 

I shriek and push Wilbur off me to see he's on fire too. He laughs almost gratefully. I toss and turn on the ground to no avail. 

"Wilbur help!" I scream in agony but nothing work. He looks down at me unbothered by the fire spreading on him from head to toe. It makes sense now. The liquid was gasoline. 

I scream and scream but he continues to stare down at my flailing body and tear soaked face like he's enjoying my pain. 

He finally crawls down to me as I feel my skin prickle with spreading pain. He presses his lips to mine one last time before my eye sight starts to fade. I hear yelling and the thud of Wilburs body next to mine. I see the sine clearly behind him now. 

"I hate you"


	9. Schlattbur on ice (fluff)

Let me clear something up for you guys just because 

angst = sad depressing stuff

fluff = cute cuddling small talk stuff

lemon = making out, sexual touching or tension but no sex

smut - actual sex 

"BABE!" 

I can't believe Schlatt right now. 

"Baby!!"

"What!" I yell back. 

He insisted on going Ice skating, even though he is truly the worst I have ever seen on ice. I look up from putting on my ice skates to see him clinging to a pole trying to stay upright. 

I skate over to him. I pick him up and he continues to shout and whine as if he's going to fall. I struggle to skate back over to the grassy hill above the frozen lake but manage. I plot down on the hill and he clings to me, eyes still shut and unsure if we're safely on ground. 

"Is it safe?" He asks timidly. 

"Yup." 

"Oh fucking Jesus Christ wholy shit I thought I was gonna die." He says loosening his grip on me. I hold him close savoring his warmth in the cold morning air. 

"If your gonna snuggle me could you possibly not do it in the snow?" He asks and I laugh. "No I have to freeze you to death." I chuckle evilly. He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Your still as cheesy as ever." He says and I stand up lifting him with me. 

"But you love me." I smirk and begin walking to the car. "Just because I married you doesn't mean I love you." He says angrily. 

I turn around and look at him. He stops and looks at me. His brown eyes focused on my darker ones. I give him a serous look and guilt seems to shred over him instantly as he shrinks down but keeps my eye contact. 

"Then maybe you would prefer a divorce." I say coldly. His eyes fill with tears and I watch as he runs up to me. "Wait! No, I'm sorry I- I didn't mean it I'm just in a bad mood- and I love you!" He pleads desperately wiping tears from his face and holding onto my arm. 

"You love me?" I ask and he continues to sniffle his tears. 

"Yes!" 

I laugh. "Don't be silly Schlatt I love you too." I say smiling. His tear stained face fixes in confusion. "B-b-but you said? Why would you scare me like that!" He exclaims still holding onto my arm. 

"Just to teach you a lesson." I say and we continue to walk my hand engulfing his. "You really are dick you know that!" He say in a softer tone resting his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry love, your perfect to me." 

I single leaf falls from a tree onto his head. "See, even the leaves want your company." I laugh and brushed it off of his head. He winces, "ew bugs." 

"There weren't even any bugs on the leaf." 

"Bugs are everywhere, we consume fucking spiders in our sleep." 

"TMIB"

"What does the B stand for?" 

"Babe, duh." 

"That's weird." 

"Your weird!" 

"I'm not the one who blew our last house up with fire works when he was drunk on a fucking Tuesday." Glares Schlatt. I pull open the passenger door for him and he gets in. I close it and get in my seat, "Fair enough."


	10. Last Friday night ( fluff)

"Come on Schlatt this guy is gonna explode shit with just a press of a button can you believe it!"says Qaukity nagging me too come. 

"I'm not going." 

"WHY NOT!"

"I told you already, I hate party's. They're loud, and hot." 

"Sounds like a good time too me." 

I sigh in frustration. "Look, there are gonna be a lot of people in this party y'know? Including Tubbo."

"What about it?" I ask Qaukity who looks a bit too confident. 

"Well, Tubbo isn't a stern person and might just fall for, drugs, or a alcoholic drink! Your gonna need to be his supervisor!" 

"Your right..." I didn't like to admit it but protecting Tubbo is something I do without trying. I mean, only because I'm the only one who gets to judge him, of course. 

"Alright I'll go." 

"WOO HOO!" 

Qaukity claps his hands together in excitement and drags me out the door. 

(At the party)

Loud music blasts from dark speakers, that seem to be on every side of us. People are making out, drinking, and some just talking. 

Tubbo excitedly looks around and Tommy, like me does not want to be here. "I only came here for the women and I don't see any free ones." He says moodily. "Don't worry Tommy there will be women for you too fail at hitting on, trust me they're always there." Reassures Qaukity as he walks off with Tommy to look for girls. "Ooo! Look Schlatt they have punch." Says Tubbo racing too the drinks stand. I catch up to him before he can get a cup. 

"Tubbo- I don't think that's punch! Let's try looking in the fridge." I say right as he is about to finish pouring some in his cup. 

"Okay!" He says dropping the cup in the punch. I see Eret, who is hosting the party trying to comfort a crying Fundy. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. 

He looks over, "what do you need lad?" 

"I was wondering if you had non-alcoholic punch?" I look over to see Tubbo eyeing the punch again. He looks back at me and waves happily. 

"Or maybe just lemonade." 

"I think we have some of that in the fridge, it's like soda lemonade though, sorry." He says and Fundy continues to blow into a tissue while leaning on him. 

I grab two lemonade- soda thingys from the fridge and hand one too Tubbo.

Before I go I ask, "Dream?" Fundy nods his head shakily as he cry's into a handkerchief Eret hands him. "Welp feel better dude." I say and then turn to leave. 

I turn to see Tubbo conversing with, Jack Manifold. They look like they're plotting murder so I take my chance to step in. 

"Hey boys what's up?" I ask. 

"Oh, we were just talking about nukes!" 

"Great..!" I say warily. 

I hear something go off outside and people start screaming and cheering. They all head outside. 

"Ooo the bombs are starting!" 

"What bombs!" I yell over the noise too them. I follow them outside to see a band on a small platform. 

We get out into the crowd and I loose both Jack, and Tubbo. I pray they're fine and stand on my toes to get a better view of the band. The main guitarist has brown hair and a black beanie, the drummer looks fucking emo and a few other members of the band look just as emo. 

They start cheering on the crowd. "Welcome ladies, and gentlemen!" Says the main guitarist. "My name is Wilbur Soot and I will be singing for you lovely people tonight!" He says. I can hear girls screaming all around me and I roll my eyes. 

"One thing before we start." Wilbur is handed a rose by one of the members. He tosses it into the crowd. 

I think for a split second. The rose comes thinking in my direction. In a swift moment I catch it between my fingers. A thorn cuts threw my skin but the pain is easy to ignore as the screaming girls turn to me with a displeasure in there eyes. The main guitarist strums a toon and winks at me before speaking in the microphone again. I feel my face heat up but everybody stops looking and goes back to watching him so they can't see. 

"Here is my song, your new boyfriend." He says before starting. 

-

The music lasted for a couple minutes and it was over. The band stayed out for a bit and the rest of us walked back in. I saw Tommy flirting with a random gurl who only seemed to care about stuffing her mouth with snacks, though she was pretty. Tubbo and Jack were no where to be found so I assumed they were together, which meant safe. Fundy was cuddling with Eret of the couch, both asleep, and Qaukity was dancing. 

I took a spot in a corner next to Sapnap, Punz and Karl, who were playing Uno. I took out my phone and scrolled through my texts. The rose I was given was still in my hand. I fiddled it around as I commented on Dreams Twitter something, very nice weird like always. 

A guy came up to me. "Hey baby." He said. I didn't recognize him, he had black hair and blue eyes.

(Random dude don't try to guess who it is idiots) 

He inches closer so our noses were touching. I cringed " Ever heard of personal space?" I snarled but he just didn't seem to take the hint. "Aw don't be like that sweet heart~" he said and I could smell the disgusting smell of alcohol in his breath. 

"Just leave me alone." 

"No-can-do." He said in a drunken tone. I whimpered as he inched closer. I knew it was a bad idea coming here. His lips were almost touching me and I was pinned to the wall with nowhere to go. 

I have to think, I hear somebody shout behind the guy and I take my rose and stuff it in him face. He yelps as thorns prick his skin giving me just enough time to escape. I scurry to the side and he yells in anger. 

He spots me and runs over angrily. I duck but he has more muscularity than me and swings his fist at me. I hold my hands above my head in defense and wait for the blow. I hear something crack. One second, two second, three... is he not going to hit me? 

I look up. Everybody's looking at us now and the guy lies on the floor passed out glass all around him. Wilbur stands holding a broken glass in his hand. People cheer and yell and soon they are distracted again by what ever they're doing. Wilbur places the bottle on the ground and walked over to me. 

He hold out a hand and I take it. "You okay mate?" 

(Trying to improve my British vocabulary don't sue me) 

"Y-yeah thanks." I mumble. "I guess that rose came in handy!" He chuckles. 

"Yeah, I should use them as weapons more often." He laughs at that. His laugh is sweet and persevering to me. He stares at me with chocolaty brown eyes. "My intention tonight was to flirt with you but it seems you've had quite the night already." He sighs, his hair falling into his face. I can't help but feel the need to push it back, but I don't. 

"If you call drunken slurs, flirting? Then sure." I exclaim. He looks around for a second. "Hey wanna go someplace not so crowded?" He whispers. I nod not fully understanding what is happening. 

He grabs my hand and I flush and his warm palm touches mine. He leads me out of the house into the backyard. Eret house, is more of a castle really, even the backyard is like a huge garden. He swooped around a few bushes and into a small opening with trees and bushes surround it. There was a metal stand to sit on and Wilbur sat, motioning to come sit with him. 

I sat next to him. 

"Tell me about yourself." 

"Well- uh I go to work as a ice cream employee in the summer and a knitting shop assistant in the winter." 

"Wow, you must really love working." 

"I guess, I'm saving up for college." 

"Your parents aren't paying?" 

"My mother ignores me and my dad has a drinking problem." 

"Oh.. sorry I asked I didn't mean to be so- personal."

"Nah it's okay man." 

We sit in silence for a bit or knowing how to bring back the conversation until he says, "Oh I forgot." 

He reaches into a leather bag and pulls out a rose. The last one was red and faded but this one was white, and beautifully reflected against the moons shine. 

I took a bite out of it.

(NONONO IM KIDDING HAHAHAHH)

"Do you like it?" He asked leaning a bit close to inspect it with me. "It's beautiful." I whisper. Suddenly I feel his hand on mine. I turn to see his face is inches away from mine. I blush. 

I hesitate seeing him this close just brings back the memory of the guy from before. "Maybe- maybe now isn't the time for this.." I stutter nervously. His eyes widen and he draws back. "Oh- yeah um- sorry I didn't mean too I just-" he tries but he looks a bit let down and embarrassed. 

Oh god now I feel bad. I lean up to him and peck him on the cheek. 

He turns too me surprised but I look away embarrassed. 

(Ah yes. Young love lmao)

"We should probably go back in now-" 

"Yup." 

We get up and go back inside. The party is now fully of people either, making out, asleep, playing cards still, or drunkenly passed out. 

"Schlatt!" I hear somebody say. I turn to see Tommy with Tubbo slung over his shoulders. 

"What happened?" I ask worriedly. 

"Where is the Qeeun bee! She promised me pineapple juice..." says Tubbo. 

"I think somebody gave him drugs!" Says Tommy. Tubbo continues too make slurs on Bee's.

"We need to get him home ASAP! Let's get him in the car." I say and hand Tommy the keys. "Qaukity!!" I yell and I spot Qaukity glaring at Karl and Sapnap as they attempt to play the pocket game. I shout his name again and he looks at me. He gets up and breaks the pocket stick before they can get too close. Sapnap glares at him but Qaukty just sticks his tough out while Karl hides his face in his hands embarrassingly. The gesture gives me the impression that Qaukity is quite an over protective best friend.

"Hey sorry Wilbur I-" I turn to see Wilburs not there anymore. I look for him but he isn't anywhere too be seen. I give up and drag Qaukity outside. 

Maybe I will see you again mysterious hot guy.


	11. Chapter 11

^ seriously I look away for one second so I can draw, and skeppys having a love or host! I thought he was joking. Also I can tell if he looks hot and cool, or like a smirf.

Well anyways here's some fanart and enjoy the chapter.   


"I'm bored   
"I'm bored."

"Your always bored."

Minx, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy. 

"Hey Tubbo mind if you come too the grocery story with me? They're giving out free samples too children and I bet you could pass." Exclaims Minx. Me and Wilbur stay planted on the couch. 

"Hell yeah!" Shouts Tubbo and grabs his coat from the hanger next to the door. Minx and him get bundled up for the Winter cold. 

"See you later Lads." Waves Minx and her and Tubbo walk out the door. 

"Who does that lady think she is." I scoffed. "What's it too you?" Says Wilbur munching on something. He lays on his back on the couch across the room. His hair is laying flat in his eyes but he doesn't seem too care. His nose.... is so amazing. 

(Yo your gay is showing)

I crawl over too him. "How is your nose so perfect?" I ask. 

"Because it came from my mom." He says rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah- but there has too be some kind of catch!" 

"Look, some people are born prettier than others! I'm not one of those people so let it rest."

"But your so handsome what do you mean?" I regret the words instantly even though there so true. 

"Thanks bro.." he says and I see a slight blush on his cheeks. We sit in silence for a bit till he takes out his phone. Before I can look away from intruding his phone privacy I see a message from Niki flash across his screen. 

"Haha very funny. No way I would play that game with you." 

I feel jealousy boil inside of me. What game? What's she talking about? We're they flirting? I gruff is despair leaning over the side of the couch next to him. 

"What game?" I finally ask after moments of distress. 

"Huh?- oh why are you reading my messages weirdo!" He exclaims. 

"Shut up and tell me the game." I glare at him. "Fine you impatient prick." He laughs. 

"It's called the pocky game and this," he hold up a container-box shaped that had, pocky scrolled over it," is pocky." 

"How do you play?" I ask and he smirks. 

"Well- you and a partner put two ends of the stick in each of your mouths and then start eating it. Whoever bites it off before the over person looses." He explains. 

"So... wanna play?" I say with a bold stroke of courage. His face is best red and he looks dumbfounded now. He shifts his body towards me fully. 

"If you go to Tommy's recital then sure." 

"What! But he's just going to sing about women with all his weird little friends and stuff!" I complain but Wilbur sits in boredom not listening. 

"Fine!" I exclaim and he cheers. 

He takes a pocky stick out of the box. 

"You ready?"


	12. Pocky Game P2 (lemon)

Wilbur took a stick from the box. I climbed up onto the couch and faced him. He sat up so he could look at me properly. He shoved the tip of the Pocky stick in between my lips. He leaned down and took the other end. 

"Ready?" murmured Wilbur. 

( I almost said murdered lmao)

I made a soft nod, just swift enough to not break the stick. He took the first bite which was VERY unfair, in my opinion. I quickly caught on determinedly. Our faces inched closer and Wilbur seemed too tense up. 

It was almost too the middle when I realized neither of us were breaking off. Which meant....

His lips connect with mine in a rapid movement. My face burns and I cant process whats happening. My stomach churns and all I can do is look into his eyes as our bodies, inches away from each other, stop moving. His lips taste like the cherry Pocky and strands of his hairs are connecting with my skin. Anywhere he touches me tingles but this time, I feel on fire. At the same time though, I don't want too move. He's the first too break. "Uh- um sorry I didn't mean too." 

"N-no it's fine I kind of liked it-" I blurted out. His eyes shot too me confusedly. I should really learn too think before I talk."Can I kiss you again?..."vI nod my head. I climb onto his lap and our faces are inches away. Our lips connect into a passionate kiss. His fingers traced up my thigh before griping my waist.

I sped up the kiss wanting a bit more than I was receiving.

"Slow down babe," He (murmurs) murderers through the kiss.

(AHAHAHHHAA)

How has nobody ever told me his voice was this sexy? What the actual fuck. I slow down and soon after he bites on my lip too ask for an entrance which I'm about to give when I hear the door bust open.We break from the kiss the see Minx some how holding like ten bags in her hand covering Tubbos eyes. But she missed and her hand is right below sadly. 

Tubbos eyes are wide open in shock. 

"TOMMY IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY CANOODLING?" he shouts.

You can barely hear him shout back through the muffled wall, 

"SHUT UP TUBBO I'M TRYING TOO TWEET ABOUT WOMEN!"

"OKAY." 

Minx looks at us in horror. "Next time you want too make out at least go too the bedroom!" she yells before stalking off to the kitchen. Tubbo follows her but gives me a thumbs up and I blush in embarrassment. 

I drag Wilbur too my room and slam the door. We sit on the bed. 

"So are we like official now?" Asks Wilbur, staring straight at me. "U-um if you want..." he grins. 

"Nah we're just homie-sexaul."

I laugh and to my surprise he pulls me into his embrace and we lay on the soft bed. 

"Oh come on, cant we be both?" I plead, and I notice Wilbur trying to hide a smile as he pulls a thinking face expression. "I don't know..."he says. I pull his face close too mine and kiss him tenderly. "How about now?" I ask looking up at his smug face.

"Sure babe whatever you say,"

thank you guys so much for 5k veiws its the highest veiws ive gotten on a book so far. Give me ideas on what the net onesht should be i will do anything :,) 

one again luv yall and see you later

i update every day- unless weekends :)))


	13. Our love is god (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo heathers chapter. But its what im thinking while writing this shit lmfao
> 
> :)
> 
> the bold is my thoughts

I stomped down the halls. This is my fault. I'm the one who needs too stop it. "Maybe- it's all his fault! You know. He was the one who killed them." Qaukity whispered in my ear. "N-no stop! I killed them too!" I grumble under my breath continuing too take long strides. Suddenly the Drama teacher stops me. "Schlatt! Wilbur told me committed suicide!" Says professor Ranboo. ( **aw ranboo how tf did you get a degree in college for teaching again?** ) "Yeah well, he's wrong about a lot of things." I scoff and Fundy snickers behind me. "Well, if you ever need a friend I'm right here too back you up okay!" He smiles at me. "Okay." I respond, not having the strength too tell him he might not have enough time too be my friend. "Ooo are we lying too the adults now!" Fundy snickers. Why did I kill him just so he could pester me as a ghost! "Shut up." I say. "What?" Asks professor Ranboo. "Nothing- Mr. Ranboo whats below the auditorium?" I ask. I feel tense with emotions and every second that tics by feels like an hour has passed by. "Oh, the boiler room. Why?" ( Giving me "The journal" flashbacks. Go read it dumbass's) "That's it." "What- Schlatt are you okay?" "No time too talk, I'm a dead Man walking." **( that was the cringiest thing i have ever fucking wrote)** I hear him shout something from behind me but I ignore it and stalk right passed him. I stalk up too a dark door with a warning sign on it. I interceded through, closing the door behind me with a small thud. The room was pitch black but the mood felt tranquil. My breath hitched as I felt hands around my waist. "I-I thought you were dead, you came back for me?" He whispered and I clawed at his arms desperately trying too get from his grip. "I didn't come for you! I came too stop you Wilbur!" I alleged, but he ignored me and continued to play with my hair or frazzle my ears. About a day ago it would have made me want too kiss in him silly but hings have changed since then. A lot of things. ( **time too use words people dont understand too look smart** ) "I know you came for me. I know you still love me. And you will help me blow this place up with everyone remains in our path as we glide along the sidewalks and passed the courtyards. We will hear there screams echoing as they take their last breath on this planet, don't you want that babe?" ( nah bruh get some help ) "No! This isn't you Wilbur." "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'LL SAY WHEN THE READ THE NOTE IN THE ASHES OF L,MANBURG, PEOPLE WILL THINK, THAT PLACE DID'NT BLOW UP BECAUSE SOCIETY DID'NT CARE! ITS BECAUSE THAT PLACE WAS SOCIETY!!" "I wish your dad had been a little stronger." "I wish he'd stayed around a little longer." "Dont- dont talk about my dad!" ( **pussy** ) "I wish Technoblade was good!" ( nah bad bitches win these -Ponk) "I wish grown ups understood!" I yelled. "I wish you'd come with me-" He points a gun too my head. "I wish I had more TNT" ( **George cheer leading upstairs like- AYO L,MANBURG TELL ME WHATS THAT SOUND? HERE COMES L,MANBURG COMIN TOO PUT CHU IN DA GROUND!"** ) I smack the gun from his hand. I know he won't kill me because I wouldn't kill him. The thudding and pounding of the pep rally upstairs in loud enough to cover up out yelling. I scream and watch him as he tackles me too the floor. I grab the gun holding onto it for my life as he yells at me too give it back. I feel his hands scratch at my skin and I attempt to punch and kick him. I move my hand holding the gun only slightly. I hear a loud bang. Wilbur's body goes numb with silence and I stagger from his grip. I grab the trigger bomb limping my way outside. Everything upstairs has stopped and I'm 99.99999% sure everyone heard the gun fire. I stand in the middle of the field, holding onto the ticking bomb. ( **bitch- let go and get your ass out of there** ) I can't hold it back anymore and tears fall from my eyes. "Im sorry." I breath. The cold air engulfs me and the time seems too slow down as one minute remains left on the bomb. If I ran fast enough I could escape it. But my legs won't move. Im stuck reliving the deaths of Fundy and Dream, Qaukity, Tubbo's attempted suicide. ( **gotta admit the dream and fundy idea I had doing this was kind of a funny idea. I mean they died while making out-** ) Thirty more seconds. Twenty-nine. Its over. "I-" My words get cut off as I feel a hand forcefully grab my wrist. Wilbur yanks me forward taking the bomb from my hands. twenty- seven. "Stick around here, make it better. Cause, you beat me fair and square." "Oh my god." "Please stand back now." I crawl back tears staining both of our faces now. "Little further." I crawl back again. Twenty- one. "Hope you miss me wish you'd kiss me! Then you'd know I worship you!" he smiled at me. seventeen. "OUR LOVE IS GOD!" ( **um- sorry to break it too you hunny im pretty sure god doesn't associate himself with your love anyway. It's a bit....idk maybe.....crazy, toxic, psychotic** ) "Please-" "Our Love is god!" "Not this way!" I shriek but it's too late. Twelve. "Our love is god." "Say hi," Six. "To God." One. In a moment of strength I reached forward towards him but the blast blew me backwards. I hit the ground with a harsh thus and I was knocked out instantly. A day later. "Oh my god she looks like hell." I hear George snort. "Just got back." I say surprising him and Tubbo. "Oh my god your awake!" He cheered. I then choke and die. ( **PLOT TWIST MOTHER FUCKERSSSSSS** ) The sound of the hospitable beeping machine lets out a ring but nobody comes into the room. I watch my dead body below me. "What the fuck. I'm a fucking ghost." "Wow." says Tubbo in amusement but George is still painting his nails in a cheer uniform with some kind of small skirt. (f **emboy George slay** ) "Wow cool." he says sarcastically. "Oh come on George show some support for Schlatt he turned into ghost all by himself!" "Since when did you become a parent?" Snarled George. "Since when did you hit on that dream guy?" Says Tubbo back equally mean. George blushed furiously and huffs in defeat. "Didn't I kill that guy?" "He survived. Now listen up! If you want support I will give the god damn support." Well that explains not hearing him torture me with Fundy and Qaukity as a ghost. George grabs pom poms from a chair. He flips a bit of his hair and smirks as if he has an entire crowd watching him. ( **well Im clapping** ) "One! Schlatt your a fucking Dumbass~" "And a Two, Schlatt you died from chocking on your own virginity!" I'm not a virgin tho- ( **Oh trust me Schlatt we know.** ) "Im gonna go paint my nails!" he shakes his hips. "And three is your gonna die!" He does an impressive back flip in the middle of the room. "ALONE~" he finished off the cheer with a split and his hands waving the pom poms in the air. Tubbo claps happily. Did he even here the lyrics? "Thank you! Thank you!" smiles George. "In all honesty Schlatt you are an okay person. I will give you that." I rolled my eyes. Thanks.

 **Bonus Scene.** ( **Dreamnotfound** ) "Tubbo dumbstruck wide load!HAHA!" Yelled Dream in Tubbos face. Schlatt was about too tell him off but I got there first. "Hey Dream!" "What." "Pick that up right now! You can't treat Tubbo like that, your a high school-has been waiting too happen." "A future fortnight streamer." ( **OH NOOOOOOOOOOO-)** He steps closer too me so our noses are barely touching. He stares intently at me. "Your short George." He has the audacity to laugh and turn around. He attempts to actually walk away. Welp time too send this hot but demon of a boy back too hell. I turn him around and connect my lips to his. His buddies stop laughing and everybody watches us. His eyes are wide open. I bite down on his lip. So hard, I hear a crunch. He gasps in pain. I pull away too see his lip bloody and bleeding. He stares at me with stars in his eyes. This time I walk away with a smirk on my face. I glance back too see him cupping his mouth in his hands. "Your a fucking psychopath!" he yells to me. ( **oh he's sweet but a psycho~)** I wink at him. "Don't underestimate me," "Step-Dream." ( **dam dat was hawt. Hope you likes me narrating this chapter lol. Next chapter is steamy and actually involves maid Schlatt. Not smut though just seductive stuff :)**


	14. The taste of you (lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood for vampire sexy shit to write so here we are.
> 
> So I got a request for the roles reversed with Schlatt being the murderer so pretend that Schlatts the murderer this time :)
> 
> also Vampire Wilbur :))))))))

The blood on my lips definitely wasn't mine. But it wasn't his either. 

I looked at the body beside me. My mothers thin corpse. And the boys corpse. I came back to this room when I was lonely. 

Qaukity, my husband. I don't regret killing him for obvious reasons. Who cheats on there husband with two other people? 

Anyways he was gone so nothing changed much huh?

I bid my goodbyes to them both a got up from my crouching position. 

A skipped happily to the basement where my love awaits another visit. To my surprise the door was unlocked. I opened it and stepped down into the darkness.

"Oh honey~" I cheered hearing choked back cries of pain getting more exuberant as a twirled down into the basement. 

I grinned and flushed doing one last spin before seeing my love on the floor in a ball crying. 

"Oh honey I told you not to try and escape didn't I?" I chuckled kicking the dead corpse in front of him out of my way.

"YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!" He shouted enraged through tears. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. 

"Tubbo chose to work for me and I only taught him to fight predators. You were his predator." I snarled looking down at the kids body. "And he's not dead." 

"He isn't?" Wilbur stopped sniffling on the floor. He crawled over to Tubbo. 

"No dummy! He has my immortal spell, he can't die by my nor your hands." I explain watching Wilbur's face light up in thankfulness. 

"But it looks like you gravely injured him Wilbur." I sigh. "Maybe if I get Tommy to see this mess- oh that's a great plan!" I say thinking out loud. I twirl clapping my hands together excitedly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Wilbur whispers getting up to face me. "After this Tommy won't ever want to see your face again!" I squeal happily. Wilbur's quick on his feet. I watch as he pushes me to the ground roughly. 

"Ngh! Oh you know I like it rough babe!" I laugh underneath him.

"You are so disguising."

"I'm not the one who almost killed a kid." I say mercilessly spitting the words out. 

"I- It wasn't my fault!" He yelled back in my face brunet locks dripping from his sweat creased head. I could see the unclear look in his eyes. 

I rolled my eyes and he growled flaring his teeth in my direction. I placed my hand on his jaw and softly stroked the pale skin.

I leaned close and whispered in his ear. He froze 

"You know you want me just take what you need." He growled.

"No!" He shouted, pushing me back to the ground, his hands wrapping around my neck tightly. 

"Mph~! How many times do I have to moan for you to get it!" I laughed- choked as his nails dug into my flesh. This was what I liked to call fun. 

"Fix Tubbo now!" He said ignoring my drawn out words. I huffed, annoyed. 

"I won't until you do as you desire, I know you want me, your eyes don't lie." I said and he shook his head loosening the grip on my neck. His red gleaming eyes attempting to turn a syrup like brown but failing.

"Shit." He exhaled. 

"Shit indeed! The longer you take the less chance he'll wake up." I remark as his face distorts in anguish. "Fine." I beam.

Slowly, his lips connect with my neck and I look over in anticipation. 

I watch as he slowly sucks the blood from my veins. I lovingly rub the back of his head, sifting through his mousy strands of hair. Though the pain is unbearable it's so amazing to feel him need me for something more than-

He pulled away wiping his mouth slightly.

I push him away softly. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"What...Schlatt, are you?-" 

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. 

I know it isn't exactly prompt of me to snap at him right now but it still hurts no matter how hard I push it down.

"Next time you choose to use someone for sex, choose your options wisely jackass." I snarl and get up grabbing Tubbo from the other side of the room by the tuff of his coat. 

His head tips back farther than it should. Nothing I can't fix. I watch as Wilbur, wide eyes scrambles after us but I slam the door behind us. I walk into my office and set Tubbo's body on the operation table preparing an operation on his snapped neck.

A few minutes after I'm done Tubbo jolts up. 

"Hey bud how are you doing?" I smile at him as he blinks confused. "So Wilbur's the person your keeping down there?" He asks taking me by surprise. 

"Yes.." I answer and his big dopey eyes bore into mine. 

"Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed, he's a vampire. I was, at the time his friend with benefits."

"Gross....go on" He says listening intently.

Wrote this a couple of weeks ago and just picked up a new perspective kinda writing so sorry if it's weird.

I laugh and continue. "So we had this whole thing until vampire hunters became a thing and then he asked me to keep him safe and so I did. We living in this house for about a year..."

Tubbo waited tentatively as Schlatt wore a distant look on his face. It was grim. But, then again, how did they go from lovers to being the weirdest relationship on earth. Like, who traps there loved one in there basement! I wait for Schlatt to answer my wondering questions though he never does. I cough awkwardly bring him back to reality.

"O-oh yeah so um, he said he didn't love me anymore I kinda went crazy and locked him in my basement any questions?" He said fanatically. 

Tubbo looks at him with a scrunched up face. "Isn't that like- illegal??" He asked still stubbed on the situation. Schlatt gave him a small evil grin. "Oh please, you must have figured out this is a corporation to obtain creatures like you and keep them safe while taking out every part of your remaining family right?" Laughed Schlatt. "Well, I have one family member that you missed and that is-"

"Tubbo!" 

Says a worried Ranboo appearing from thin air along with small particles of purple swirls that slowly fade. 

Ranboo exhales out of pure relief when he see's his best friend sitting on the operation table with a grin. "Goodness Tubbo! You scared me half to death! I got the news you had died and slammed into a wall. Then I forgot and went to go bake pastries." He said motioning to the large tray of steamed pastries. Blueberry filling slips out of the crusts in tiny dribbles as the tray stands perfectly still in Ranboo's hands. Tubbo snatches a small cookie like treat and shoves it into his mouth. 

We both look at him wide eyed. "What?" Tubbo says. A stream of blood dribbled down his chin a minute before he swallows. "Oops." 

"You really should be more careful! That food burned you!" says Ranboo wiping Tubbo's chin with his sleeve. Tubbo laughs instead taking another pastry off of the stray Ranboo placed absentmindedly on the operation tool cart. Tubbo peruses his lips together and blows hard on the treat. Ranboo holds his wrist before he can eat it.

"Bet I can eat one faster than you."

"Is that so?" 

There they go. I smile to myself, remembering Wilbur isn't the only thing I'm going to keep in my heart. He may still have my full attention, and love. But my heart isn't broken, at least not yet.


	15. Possessed, Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire shit lol

I stared into the dark hallway wondering if he was coming back.

"Wilbur?" I shouted into the caving entrance. 

I see a red gleam from the corner of my eye.

"Wilbur!" I shout happily turning to him. I pull him into a tight embrace not noticing he isn't hugging back.

Time to pull a JD

"Schlatt." "Yes-" I feel my face being gripped tightly in his palms. I feel myself start to blush as I look back at his face to dark to see in the dim light of a torch a few feet behind us.

"I love you."

I look at him. His eyes were honest and loving. I wanted to stare in them for eternity but something wasn't right.

"Why tell me this now?" I ask and his eyes narrow slightly as he looks down at me. Then I see it. I look at him for a long moment. His eyes aren't the normal shade of dark chocolaty doe brown.

"Red." I say before he can answer my question. He grins and I stiffen in his strong grip. It was to strong.

"Don't you like them! I could give you some to you know." I shook my head back and forth vigorously, not believing what was in front of me.

"No! Let me go!" I shouted but his grin faded into a menacing glare directed at me.

I froze as he leaned closer. "You will be one of us." I whispered softly into my ear.

I scream and swung my fist forward. It missed but gave me just enough time to turn and run while he was distracted. He had the upper hand here with his giraffe legs.

I breathed heavily and heard a shout from behind me and then footsteps. I jumped over vine after vine but nothing seemed to help as his loud footsteps clomped further near me.

I winced a wine slapped my face cutting the side of my cheek open just slightly. Just as he was about to pounce I saw a hiding place. I swerved at the entrance of the underground blood vine place and into the path of molten rocks. 

I heard a thud and cursing, assuming he must have fell or hit his head on the way down. I felt the molten rock beneath me, hot and burning, but I refused to give in. The fire stung at my skin but I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain.

I could hear him walk around, looking for me.

"Schlatt, love. Come out. You know I would never hurt you." He says in his soft, soothing voice that would normally bring me to my knees.

WAit-

But not this time, this was a hint of something in his voice that made me want to relinquish him from being near me ever again.

Another flame flicked up my thigh and I held back a scream as I felt it indent into my skin leaving a permanent burn. 

Oh why wasn't I born with a pain kink!

"If you come out we don't have to hide, we can be free of all the judgement. They will accept us for being us!" He says lathering on a sweet sentence to the cold reality.

But he joined the side that will judge you and betray you. Bad joins sides depending on what gets him more fame, he does it for self benefit. Once he's done with us he'll throw us away like the rest of his little friends. Or shall I say 'puppets'.

I realize Wilbur has stopped saying anything. It's silent. 

I turn to peek through a tiny hole in the rocks. 

Through the cracks he can see Wilbur's legs. Shit,shit,shittttt!

I stop breathing. I hear his feet move again and let out a breath of relief and accidentally a sob after the fire flares up again. 

I feel myself being grabbed and scream as my hair is tugged back harshly.

"Found you darling!" He chuckles setting my down on the colder, less flammable rocks.

"Now, why don't you want to join us?" He asks kneeling in between my legs in front of me. His face is near mine but his eyes only shine with a disgusting envy.

"I will never join Bad, and his fucking shitty ass puppet house!" I shout in his face but he doesn't move an inch, keeping that stupid smirk plastered on his face. 

"What do you mean? Why blame Bad. He's just like all of us."

"Because!" I sob, but no tears fall as hard as I try.

"Because, I need somebody to blame for what they did to you, they changed you and now I don't know if the person I love will ever come back! And if I have no one to blame I'm going to blame myself!"

The cavern goes silent. 

"Shlatt.." There it is. That sweet voice. I look back at Wilbur, his eyes are a golden, almost un-natural brown. I look into his sweet, loving eyes and all I want is for it to be like this forever.

"I will never leave you." He says and his words crystallize in my mind. I pull him close falling down on him.

He hugs me back gently. 

Then it's over. 

I feel his lips on my neck and I shiver.

His teeth bite into my skin piercing it without difficulty. My body goes numb. I feel and see everything but I can't move. The realization hits me like a rock. I let him win.

But then again, sometimes it's nice to be the damsel in distress. Then always having to fight, to make ignorant people believe you. Having used up all your energy on unfaithful people. 

Wilbur holds me as we walk to the entrance of the egg.

One foot in.

But If this is it, if it's over for me.

Two feet.

At least Is still have those words.

He steps in.

"I will never leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I take any requests so don't be afraid to give them :)
> 
> Also vampire shit lol


End file.
